


The Heat (Or Chill) of Battle

by OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway



Series: Stormpilot Advent Calendar [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Friendship Groups, Snowball Fight, making out in the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/pseuds/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway
Summary: Finn and Poe are on opposite sides of a snowball fight for the ages.





	

“SURRENDER!” Finn yelled to the enemy, panting harshly, and gritting his teeth when he heard the response.

 

“Never!” He glanced over at Rey, who looked back at him with wide eyes, biting her lip. 

 

"What are we going to do? They won’t surrender! Should we offer a prisoner exchange?” Finn’s brows furrowed but he shook his head. 

 

“No, I don’t think so. We’ll be outnumbered if we do. I think I should try to sneak past them, try and break through their defenses from the inside.” Rey shook her head at the suggestion. 

 

“Are you crazy? That would be a suicide mission! If you’re caught, at best, you’d be able to retreat, but that’s not likely. They aren’t going to show any mercy!” Finn just took a deep breath, steeling himself. 

 

“It’s our best option and you know it! And besides, if I get caught, you’ll be able to cover me, right?” Rey raised her eyebrows, but when she peeked out to survey the battleground, sighed in resignation and turned to look at Finn again, nodding. 

 

“Do it. I’ll cover you. It’s the only shot we really have of winning.” Finn nodded getting ready to crawl out there. Rey kissed his cheek and gave him a thumbs up. “For luck.” 

 

He smiled at her before crawling out to the side of where they were held up, on his stomach, huffing out hot breaths as he crawled, hidden to everyone. He had almost made it when suddenly his and Rey’s captive stood up and yelled: “He’s there! He’s trying to sneak up on you!”, pointing Finn out.

 

Rey tackled the prisoner to the ground, but it was too late, the damage was done. Finn cursed and scrambled to his feet, breaking off into a run back to their side. Shots whizzed past him as he ran, and for a moment it seemed that he was in the clear, and then he was hit in the back, and he fell to the ground, his face landing in the cold snow. He could faintly hear Rey calling for him, and gasped for breath.

 

Soon she was at his side, ducked low so that no one could get her, checking him over frantically. For a moment she was quiet before speaking again. “Get up you pansy, you’re being so dramatic.”

 

Finn just groaned, not moving. “I’m not being dramatic, Rey. It was like 50% ice, and some of it went up my shirt..” Rey rolled her eyes, ducking another snowball that was flung at them. 

 

“Come on you weenie! We’re sitting ducks out here!” Finn groaned, but yelped when Rey began to drag him, scrambling to his feet at that. Rey gave him a satisfied smirk, although when another snowball hit her in the arm, they took off again, hurdling over their snow fort and vanishing from the line of fire.

 

Both of them panted, their breath visible in the cold air, and Finn shook out the last of the snow stuck up his shirt, shivering. “What do we do now?” Rey questioned, looking at him.

 

Finn shrugged. “I don't know. That would have worked, if someone hadn't decided to intervene.” At his pointed glare, Snap just gave a shit-eating grin. “But now I don't know what we could do.”

 

“What if we gave back Snap?” Rey suggested, to Finn's scepticism. 

 

“We'd lose our leverage over them, though.” 

 

“Yes, that's true, but we wouldn't have to worry about him listening in on our plans.” Finn gave it some thought before nodding, and Rey redirected her attention to Snap. “Well, you're free to go, Snap.”

 

Snap grinned at them both. “Well it's been fun you two. I'll see you after we win this battle.” He stood slowly, waving his arms in the air so that the others wouldn't attack. 

 

“Bye Snap, see you after you get your asses handed to you!” Rey called as the man walked to his side.

 

Finn tugged on her sleeve to get her attention. “So why did we really let him go?” 

 

Rey grinned slyly. “Well, while you were out there, I was making snowballs. Lots of snowballs. So, before Snap makes it to their fort, we charge. They aren't going to strike while they're guy is out there, at least not right away, we'll catch them with their pants down.”

 

Finn grinned at her and kissed her cheek. “That's genius. Let's do it.”

 

Rey grinned and punched his arm. “I know. Now come on, let's attack while we still have the chance!”

 

The duo gathered up as many snowballs into their arms as they could, jumping over their fort with a loud announcement of “CHARGE!” before running, flinging snowballs left and right. The others reacted wildly, running back and forth and trying to make snowballs to attack in return. Rey and Finn got Snap first, until he looked like a snowman, and then leapt over the barricade of snow. They were met with snowballs from Poe and Jess, and they both returned fire, all four of them diving into the snow to make snowballs, everyone engaging in attacks on one another. Eventually Poe and Jess took off running, fleeing from the losing fight. Snap was watching the fun happily. Rey and Finn made chase, and Finn managed to catch Poe, both men tumbling into the snow. 

 

Finn managed to climb on top of Poe, laughing triumphantly. “Ha-ha! I've got you now!” Poe smirked at him and grabbed his collar, pulling him down into a kiss. Finn hummed, pressing into the kiss happily, his hands rubbing over his boyfriend's chest. For a moment the two were lip locked and then, without warning, a bunch of snow was shoved up his shirt. 

 

Finn let out a shriek and Poe lurched forward, pinning Finn to the ground while the other squirmed to get the snow out of his shirt. Poe couldn't help but scoop some of the snow, shrugging. “Sorry babe, but all's fair in love and war.”

 

“I can't believe you. That wasn't fair!” Finn pouted at him, and Poe laughed a little. 

 

“What part of all's fair did you miss?” He teased as Finn squirmed. Suddenly a snowball hit Poe in the side, distracting him long enough for Finn to jump forward again and tackle him. Rey joined to fray to help Finn, and Jess joined to help Poe. 

 

For a while, the four wrestled and fought in the snow, although it was all in good fun, the four dissolving into laughter often. In the end, they all ended up piled on top of Poe,slowly disconnecting themselves from one another and getting up. They all brushed the snow off of their clothes and walked over to Snap, who had made a snowman while they were wrestling. He stood and joined them, adjusting his coat.

 

“Alright guys, I think the chili should be done by now.” Poe said, checking his watch.  “Let's go inside and get warmed up.” he wrapped an arm around Finn. 

 

“Yeah, I'm gonnaneed it after someone shoved snow up my shirt.” Finn remarked, raising a brow at Poe, who at least looked embarrassed.

 

“Sorry about that, but it was the only way to win. I'll warm you up plenty when we get back inside.” He promised with a little grin which made Finn smile. 

 

“As long as you warm me up just right, I'll forgive you.” He purred, nosing against Poe's cheek as they held one another close to stay warm.

 

Poe grin only grew as they walked back to the apartment complex where they all lived, everyone shedding their coats once they were in Poe and Finn's apartment, grabbing massive bowls of Poe's famous chili, and mugs of hot chocolate, burrowing under blankets to watch movies together. Every year after that, the group would have massive snowball fights while Poe's chili cooked, and even though the location moved from a park to the backyard of a home, they still had just as much fun as the first time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm accepting requests!


End file.
